A Visit From Vos
by freak at the end of the street
Summary: Starscream tried to complete his project, but two visitors have a different idea. And Jetfire isn't helping. Skyquake/Starscream/Dreadwing.


**…**

**a visit from vos  
by  
freak at the end of the street**

**…**

**warning;** There is some questionable content in this piece, but mostly suggestive situations between three creatures using male pronouns. Oh, and a bit of 'cursing'.  
**characters;** Skyquake, Dreadwing, Starscream, and Jetfire.  
**author's note;** If I can be honest, I'm not even sure where this came from. I'd been innocently minding my own business when this idea came strolling up and slapped me across the face, demanding to be written. Fearful of this idea, I bowed to its wishes and started typing away. Honestly, this is why I don't write TFP Starscream. He always ends up getting molested.

**…**

The artificial light lit up the laboratory easily. Most of the students had taken their leave for the day, since lessons were over and other activities seemed more important at the time. Even the ones who had projects to finish were already exiting the building, putting whatever it was that they had been completing on hold. Well, with the exception of one.

Starscream stood over a beaker with various chemical mixed within, watching the liquid bubble and change hues of colour. He placed the test tube into a holder and nabbed a nearby data pad, recording the chemical reaction within it. Resetting his tired optics, he turned to check on the next mixture to record it as well. He'd lost track of time again and even his partner had left to refuel, but would more than likely return.

He had even written off the dual doors opening and closing as Jetfire and ignored it. He leaned over the table and focused on the bright blue beaker, frowning a little but otherwise not fazed by the failure. However, just as he straightened up and began to alter the equation, he felt strong arms wrap around his thin waist—just below his wings. He made a small muffled yelp and turned, readying the data pad as if it were a weapon, but stopped when he found himself staring into amused red optics.

"Glitch," he hissed at the green seeker before another set of arms wrapped around his shoulders. A growl rumbled through his chest as he was backed against the table behind him, two heavy frames pressed against his. He sneered and glanced at the blue twin. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in Vos?"

"Got a little vacation," the green mech supplied, voice just as rough and heavy as his frame.

The blue one, voice just as deep but smoother, added to his twin's statement, "thought we would visit you."

"Well you visited," the smaller flier remarked, wings high in annoyance, "now go away."

"Is that any way to treat your guards," the rougher one replied, a single talon drawing circles on the area where his wings met. "Especially when we travelled all this way to see you? Dreadwing has been so excited, right, Dread?"

"Right, Skyquake," he added, nuzzling the crook of Starscream's neck. "How about you take a little bit of a break?'

With their touches, and energy fields dancing around his, he almost bent to their wishes. Any mech could handle just one but together, they normally got what they wanted. Starscream's past with them was the prime example of this. However, even he knew he could give in, not here in the middle of the laboratory in the Academy. Imagine the horror of being caught by one of the other students, who already gave him looks of annoyance for just being a seeker.

"I-I'm busy," he stuttered out, instantly wanting to slap himself.

The twins looked at each other and Starscream knew they were speaking over their bond. He sneered and tried to wiggle out of their grasp, wanting to be anywhere but there at the moment. When the pair did something privately like that, it never meant anything good for anyone within arm's reach. Especially when that particular being was Starscream.

"Come on," Dreadwing murmured suggestively into Starscream's audio processor.

Skyquake took the moment of surprise from the smaller seeker to slam their hips together roughly, "just a groon," he added with a small growl.

Starscream stuttered and grunted, and couldn't really think of some way to get out of this. Especially since ever inch of his frame wanted what they were willing to give, no matter how much he tried to deny it or fight it. He did, however, arch his back and lift his wings so that they were closer to the—surprisingly—gentle touches of the large green mech.

They took this as a yes to their will and moved in like two predators. Dreadwing taking to stroking skilled servos over delicate hips, and teasing exposed neck cables with small nips and tugs via his mouth. On the other hand, Skyquake continued to stroke a wing with one servo and the other slid over thin armour, tweaking the wiring underneath. Their playmate moaned and twisted in their hold, but not honestly trying to escape the attention.

It had all been fun and games until the dual doors parted. Starscream managed to leap out of their grasp and was soon standing on the table that he'd been pressed again. All three heads whipped to the door and in the arch was a rather bemused looking Jetfire. No one spoke a word and just exchanged looks; Jetifre still baffled, Starscream had looked horrified, while the twins looked uninterested and not even bothered by it all.

Matter of fact, Skyquake had even shifted just enough to secretly brush his servo against Starscream's thigh. Well, it was secretive until Starscream panicked and spun around, flailing a foot in an attempt to kick the larger seeker away from his frame. Though it had been Dreadwing that he almost booted in the helm but he managed to leaned back just in time.

"Stop that," he hissed at both of them.

"Uhm," Jetfire called out awkwardly, suddenly realising what he'd walked in on. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Starscream squawked at him, looking ready to jump off the table and hide behind him.

Jetfire offered a clumsy smile, obvious embarrassed like Starscream but for different reasons. "Who's your friends, Starscream," the scientist questioned.

"Do they look like they are my-"

"Skyquake," the green one supplied, "and this is-"

"Dreadwing," the other twin smirked, optics flickering over to Starscream, who scowled. "We are his guards from his time in Vos, and are just visiting for a groon or two."

"Oh," Jetfire responded, sending his partner a curious look. "I'll just leave you to your visit then..."

Starscream turned sharply, ready to shout of how idiotic Jetfire truly was, but it was too late. The doors had already closed behind the jet, who had made a quick exit, and the seeker was alone with the twins. He turned just in time to see them smirking, sharing a suggestive glance. Beakers shattered to the floor as Starscream was forced onto his back, the pair managing to position themselves on top of him. And the previous behaviour started all over again.


End file.
